


Flirt

by j0shwash (atdc)



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, M/M, Tumblr Fic Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atdc/pseuds/j0shwash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic based on the tumblr prompt: "omc flirting with Josh and Josh is into it bc he figures he'll never have Chris bc he's straight, but then Chris get jealous and kinda shows Josh who he really belongs with? Points if Chris is kinda mad"</p>
<p>He probably shouldn't flirt with him so much. He doesn't want him to think that there are emotions there. </p>
<p>(He almost wishes that there were. He wishes that he could move on.</p>
<p>Six and a half months feels like far too long to have spent pining over your straight best friend.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirt

He probably shouldn't, but Josh can't help but flirt with the barista at the Starbucks nearest his apartment.

 

He's not the hottest guy Josh has ever seen - his eyebrows are a little too heavy for his liking, his nose is crooked and his hair is poorly dyed this weird grey-blue - but he kind of likes his freckles and his wide smiles and the way his rough hands slide his coffee over the counter with abandon. Sometimes he licks at his lip piercing when he thinks nobody's looking and Josh kind of digs it, even though he's not really Josh's type.

 

(Tall. Blonde. A little nerdy.)

 

He wouldn't say _no_ , you know? He wouldn't want to be in a _relationship_ with him; he doesn't feel anything romantic towards him, but if the guy wanted to take him to the bone zone as much as Josh thought he did, he definitely wouldn't mind.

 

It's been too long since he got with somebody.

 

(It's been seven months since his last casual hook up. She was pretty. He was drunk.)

 

He probably shouldn't flirt with him so much. He doesn't want him to think that there are emotions there.

 

(He almost wishes that there were. He wishes that he could move on.

 

Six and a half months feels like far too long to have spent pining over your straight best friend.)

 

"Come on, Cochise. It's fuckin' freezing out here." Josh pulls his beanie on as he walks, tucking the tips of his ears and his stray curls under the wool with a practiced ease. He pauses to shove his olive-skinned hands deep into his pockets, glancing over his shoulder at his friend.

 

Chris has stopped almost mid-stride, phone in one hand and his other arm halfway into the sleeve of his duffle coat. Josh snorts.

 

"Yeah," he shoves his phone into his pocket and pulls his coat on properly. "Yeah, I'm coming. Em and Jess are arguing on the group chat again."

 

Being as protective as he is, Chris hates it when his friends fight. Josh knows him well enough to guess that, while the red flush covering his cheeks might have something to do with the cold, it's mainly because he's getting worked up worrying about them.

 

"Man, cat fights aren't worth it. You've just got to stay out of 'em, wait 'till they blow over." He grins, quirking his eyebrows. "Maybe they'll find some other way to get rid of all that tension..."

 

Chris just rolls his eyes. Josh huffs out a laugh in response.

 

Conversation with Chris is easy in a way that it just _isn't_ with other people. They know each other so well, all their good points and bad. Chris knows exactly who he is and he _accepts_ it. He's the one who texts him every morning to make sure that he's taken his meds. Hell, Chris had even stuck with him through two suicide attempts. He'd sat sandwiched between Hannah and Beth every day as Josh was having the pills pumped from his stomach and, later, a blood transfusion and daily bandage changes.

 

Josh realised that he was in love with his best friend just over six months ago.

 

Chris, as usual, was fucking oblivious.

 

And straight.

 

( _Of course_.)

 

"I guess it's better than them not talking at all." Chris concedes, his hand hovering over his pocket as though he's going to get his phone out again.

 

"Right! So come on, man. Forget about 'em for a while. It's been ages since we had time to just grab a coffee."

 

Chris looks a little guilty, his hand falling to the side. He walks a little faster, so that he and Josh are next to each other. Josh looks at the ground, watching their feet moving in sync. He tries desperately not to think about grabbing his friend's hand.

 

"Sorry, bro. Class is taking up my whole life, you know?"

 

"It's fine, dude, I remember what it was like." _Was,_ because Josh had dropped out. The workload had become too much for him and it was really affecting his mental health, so he figured that it was for the best. His sisters had been supportive of his decision even if his parents hadn't.

 

Chris places his hand on Josh's shoulder comfortingly and offers him a small smile. If his touch lingers a little too long... well. Josh doesn't mention it.

 

Soon, they're in the coffee shop, the bell above the door still ringing as it swings shut behind them. They both sidle up to the counter slowly, Chris taking the time to shed a layer and check his phone with a frown.

 

"Josh, hey. It's been a while." The barista ( _Darren_ , his name badge reads) lets his eyes rake up his body slowly, and Josh can't help but smirk. "The usual?"

 

"Yeah, man. And, uh," He glances at Chris, his stomach churning as he realises quite how much he _doesn't_ want his crush to see him trying to get into some guys pants. "Whatever my buddy here wants."

 

Darren catches the look and studies Chris for a second as though he's sizing him up. Chris looks uncomfortable, glancing between Josh and the barista with a flushed face. He orders a tea (because it's the first thing that pops into his head) before letting his eyes stray back to his friend. Josh can feel his eyes on him, but _damn it_ , Chris is straight and he's _so tired_ of wishing that he wasn't. He just wants somebody to want him for once. And if it's just a hook up? Well, that's better than nothing.

 

Josh purposefully lets his eyes linger too long on Darren's lips. He starts talking fairly aimlessly as he makes their drinks, his voice deep and flirty, and Josh plays along, even offering him a wink when he slides the coffee over the counter. He places Chris's tea down as though it's an afterthought, meeting Josh's eyes.

 

"Call me." He looks pointedly at the paper cup in Josh's his hand, where he's scrawled his own number instead of Josh's name.

 

"Mm," Josh grins, sly. "We'll see."

 

Their flirting is abruptly interrupted by Chris grabbing ahold of Josh's wrist, tugging him away towards a table in the furthest corner. It's angled enough that Darren won't be able to see them from behind the counter, and Chris is beyond grateful that its empty. Josh struggles not to spill his caramel macchiato, but he's so dumbfounded that Chris is _literally manhandling him across the room_ that he can't focus on much else.

 

"Bro, what the fuck?" Chris whisper-shouts as they come to a stop. He's beet red and his glasses have started to slip down his nose.

 

(Josh wants to kiss his nose _so bad_.)

 

"What?"

 

"That guy was _all over you_." He breathes it like a curse and Josh almost, _almost_ thinks that Chris is angry because of his sexuality. He knows him, though. He was more than fine when Josh came out as pan all those years ago.

 

"Yeah, man," Josh forces out a laugh. "He's not really my type but... it's been a while, you know?" He makes some kind of obscene gesture with his free hand and Chris drops his wrist, embarrassed.

 

Josh hasn't seen him look this embarrassed for a long time, and that's really saying something.

 

( _Don't get your hopes up, Joshua. Don't get your hopes up._ )

 

"Why do you care, Cochise?" Josh swallows, barely hearing his own words. His eyes are too busy lingering on Chris's mouth, taking in the way he's chewing on his bottom lip in discomfort. "Jealous?"

 

"Yes _, fuck._ "

 

And then Chris is grabbing the lapels of Josh's coat with both hands, tugging him in for a bruising kiss.

 

 

_Chris_ is kissing _him_.

 

Josh kisses back with fervour, curling his fingers into Chris's hair just to tug him closer. He slides his tongue into his best friends mouth and the younger boy moans quietly.

 

"I thought - you were straight?" Josh pants, pulling away.

 

"Bi," Chris murmurs. "Let's get out of here, yeah?"

 

It's then that Josh becomes aware of another customer sitting nearby. A blush paints his cheeks and he grabs his coffee off the table to distract himself.

 

"Lead the way." Josh says quietly, but he's smiling, and he takes a moment to thread their fingers together.  Chris's hands are bigger than his, and smoother. Holding his hand is better than he thought it would be.

 

Chris grins this huge, unabashed grin and Josh can't help but laugh.

 

(Bi, huh? Why didn't Josh guess sooner?

 

Maybe, deep down, he'd known the whole time. He just didn't want to set himself up for disappointment.)

 

Chris leads him out by the hand, but not before giving Darren a look far more possessive than Josh ever thought possible. Josh can't help but smile.

 

He throws the cup with his number on it into the bin closest to the door.

 

 

Later, between kisses, Josh murmurs something about finding another Starbucks that's close to his apartment. Chris chuckles into his mouth.

 

Josh really doesn't think that he'll be flirting with baristas much anymore.


End file.
